This invention relates to a graphic device for use in an image processing apparatus for drawing or painting a graphic form.
In general, an image processing apparatus comprises a graphic large-scale integrated circuit (LSI) which is for use in drawing or painting a graphic form and which is provided in an image processing apparatus. The graphic LSI may be called a graphic device. The graphic LSI is driven by a device driver program which is operated on a central processing unit (CPU) of the image processing apparatus. It is necessary to debug the device driver program in order to prevent an incorrect graphic form.
However, it is difficult to carry out the debug of the device driver program at a high speed in a conventional graphic LSI as will be described later.